The Never Retruning Winding Path
by Volleyball-star39
Summary: This takes place in Pysik when Nicko, Snorri, Jenna, and Septimus are in the other dimension.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Septimus Heap story, but it's not my first story that I've ever written. This takes place toward the end of Physik in the other dimension where Etheldra takes Jenna down the icy pathway. I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah and this is in Jenna's point of view (POV).

* * *

I could feel the Ai-Ai's tail wrapping around my neck, limiting my air intake.

I looked at the blue teeth of my great, great grandma and gasped at the monstrous expression.

"You owe me much, Esmerelda." She replied through her lips.

I couldn't pull away from Etheldra's strong grasp, gripping my arm and forcing a pain through my arm.

I tried to pull away from my great, great grandma's grasp, but it only made things worse.

I finally gave up and followed Etheldra through a tunnel that suddenly grew cold.

I shivered at the small current of freezing cold air that hit my warm skin.

Etheldra finally looked behind her and I could feel her eyes barring down on my body.

I looked up to find her eyes starring into my face, full of anger and hatred.

I quickly looked down toward the ground once again and gave a heavy sigh.

There were small white streaks covering the the ground and then there was a sheet of the white streaks.

I was slowly being pulled down the tunnel against my will and there was no way that she could be stopped now.

I tryed to get away from Etheldra again, but it was once again no use.

I could finally see a small landing area leading into the water.

Etheldra finally let me go, but the Ai-Ai stayed where he was, wrapped around my neck and sitting on Etheldra's skirts.

I was slowly being urged by Etheldra to walk towards the landing and I did exactly what she wanted.

I walked onto the landing and waited for Etheldra.

She slowly walked up behind me and pushed me toward the dark waters that rippled below me.

I quickly grabbed onto her skirts and pulled her in with me.

I could hear a screech sound from behind her lips.

I could finally feel the ice cold water working up my body and forcing it to become cold.

Etheldra was frantically trying to keep her head above the water and I was doing the same.

I could hear foot steps in the distance and two figures emerged from the darkness of the tunnel.

The two figures were Snorri and Ullr.

"Jenna?" the human like figure asked me.

"Snorri, help me please." I replied and I could see Snorri's eyes widen.

The oxygen was slowly moving in and out of my body, but even less of it was flowing in and out.

Snorri finally left, but left Ullr standing where he was.

Ullr let out a small growl and I could tell that he was curious about what was happening.

More footsteps echoed through the tunnel, but there were more then the last time.

This time, three figures emerged from the darkness and they were made up of Marcellus, Nicko, and Septimus.

I could barely hear the horrified gasps as I bobbed up and down in the water.

I slowly looked above the surface of the water that I was barely treading and I could see Nicko and Septimus staring at me, but Marcallus's eyes were focused on his mother.

The water slowly filled my ears and I could barely hear anything anymore.

I could see everybody moving quickly, but obviously not quick enough for me.

My legs finally numbed and I gave up.

I stopped treading the ice cold water and slowly started sinking to the bottom of the moat.

I slowly broke all the way through the surface of the water and I could hear somebody screaming from above.

I slowly gave into death and the darkness that was beginning to overwhelm me and closed my eyes for good.

* * *

This is defiantly not a one shot because I don't want Jenna to die. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, and sorry for the short chapter. I already know what I want in that chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 and it's still being told in Jenna's point of view. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

I could barely hear anything with the black, icy water filling my ears.

About the only thing that I could hear where Etheldra's feet treading in the water.

There was a faint noise of somebody yelling, but what was it about.

I tried to listen closer and hear where the voices were coming from.

The people above the surface were screaming and moving frantically around, trying to find what they had been looking for and then everything went silent.

I finally gave out on the whole hearing thing and closed my eyes and went with the darkness again.

* * *

Septimus's POV

"Where's Jenna?" I screamed toward Nicko, hoping that he wasn't trying to ignore me.

"What do you mean Sep? She's right in front of you." he answered pointing his hands to the same spot where Jenna had been just barley treading the water.

"Ugh!" I screamed and yelled at Nicko.

He just shrugged his shoulders and turned toward Snorri who was emerging from the darkness with a rope.

"Where's Jenna?" she questioned Nicko, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know! She was right there and then she wasn't."

A shocked expression emerged onto Snorri's face and then I quickly guessed what she was thinking.

She stared into Nicko's eyes and somewhat gave him the hint of what she thought had happened to Jenna.

We stood silent, staring at each other for a few more seconds until I finally broke it.

"We have to find her. She is our sister after all."

Nicko and Snorri still stood, motionless, staring at each other.

I quickly ran over to where Snorri was standing and ripped the rope from her grasp.

She still stood motionless and then finally she moved.

She shook her hand in pain and then looked at me.

"I'm going to find her, but I'll need your help."

Her eyes looked confused at first and then she understood what I wanted.

I tyed the rope around my waist and gave the other side to Snorri to hold onto.

"When I pull on the rope, pull me up as fast as you can."

Snorri slowly nodded her head and with that I moved to the edge of the platform.

I stared down into the black waters that rippled just below me.

I stared back at Snorri and then I was ready.

I turned my head back toward the water and did a cannonball into it.

The cold water quickly seeped around me and I shivered inside my wet, freezing apprentice robes.

I tried to adjust my eyes so I could find Jenna.

The bottom of the moat was covered in weeds and I figured that it would be hard to find Jenna, but I wasn't going to give up on her.

I searched left and right, searching for anything red or looked like a human body.

Through a patch of dark green weeds a red thing layed somewhat slumped over.

I forced my feet to move faster before I ran out of air.

I was close enough now that I could touch it.

I slowly stretched out my arm and felt the strange red object.

It didn't move, so I slowly moved closer towards it.

I looked into the upper part of it and found out what it was.

It was exactly what I had been looking for. It was Jenna.

I curled my arm around her waist and picked her up so she was somewhat standing.

I could see her face was somewhat full of pain and her lips were turning blue from staying under the cold water.

I yanked at the rope as hard as I could and I could feel something on the other end.

My feet slowly moved upward, toward the surface of the water.

I could finally make out figures at the top.

I could see Nicko and Snorri pulling the rope, while Marcellus was fretting for his mother's life.

I could feel my body break the surface of the water and I was quickly being pulled toward the platform and then I could feel it.

I could feel solid ground underneath me.

I gave out a slow sigh and let the close to lifeless body of Jenna fall from my arms.

I watched her body to see if she made any movements, but there were absolutely none.

Was Jenna alive or was she already dead, no way of bringing her back?

Was my last memory of her really going to be of her slowly slipping under the surface of water and her life passing away with it?

I had to know, I just had to know what the answer was or would be.

* * *

That's the end of chapter two and it was hard finishing it because I havn't been on the computer for like three weeks. I totally lost all my ideas, so sorry if this is a bad chapter.

-OneLeft-

^_^


End file.
